l'attente
by ephelid
Summary: "L'important n'est pas que je vive, mais que l'Araignée vive."


Ce fut Machi qui découvrit le corps. Elle pistait Hisoka depuis plusieurs jours. Un coup de chance. Nobunaga et elle étaient partis en mission à la frontière de NGL, pendant que le reste de la troupe se dirigeait vers l'Étoile Filante où une de ces étranges Chimera avait fait son nid et s'était proclamée reine. Machi avait été déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé retourner dans sa ville natale, surtout dans ce coin où enfant, elle avait construit une cabane, faite de détritus et de tôle ondulée, dont il ne restait plus rien, et où elle se sentait chez elle. Mais les affectations avaient été tirées au sort, et sans Chrollo pour gérer les insatisfactions et les tensions, chacun avait bien été obligé d'accepter.

Les Chimera s'étaient révélées plus nombreuses et plus difficiles à battre qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Nobunaga était sévèrement touché, et Machi était à peine mieux. Elle le déposait dans un de ces hôpitaux de fortune qui poussaient un peu partout depuis l'arrivée des Chimera quand elle vit du coin de l'œil la chevelure flamboyante du clown. Une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Il s'était enfoncé dans une forêt qui bordait la petite ville où les chimères avaient sévi. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé. Tant mieux. Machi n'était pas en mesure de tenir une course-poursuite bien longtemps. Elle soupçonnait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était suivi. Parfois il disparaissait pendant des heures, et Machi se laissait aller à la colère et à la frustration quand un indice inespéré la remettait sur la voie. Il le faisait sans doute exprès.

Ce fut probablement pendant une de ces disparitions qu'eut lieu le combat. Elle avait perdu de vue le clown depuis quatre heures, et ce fut la perception d'auras très puissantes, mais très lointaines, qui la guida.

Si seulement elle était arrivée plus tôt. Elle aurait été d'une pauvre aide, et serait sûrement morte, mais au moins, elle aurait été là, elle se serait battu, elle aurait fait quelque chose. Au lieu de cela elle contemplait le cadavre à ses pieds, et il n'y avait rien à combattre, rien à maudire, rien à réparer. Son bras droit avait été sévèrement touché. Il était presque en miette. C'était une question que s'était déjà posée Machi : si Chrollo perd l'usage de sa main, peut-il encore tenir le livre ? Peut-il encore se servir de ses capacités volées ? Apparemment, Hisoka avait trouvé la réponse.

Elle s'agenouilla et entreprit d'extraire les cartes à jouer fichées dans le corps. Certaines étaient profondément enfoncées dans les os, et le corps tressautait quand elle tirait dessus d'un coup sec. Machi avait du mal à se résoudre à lui fermer les yeux. Même morts ils restaient expressifs, ou elle s'en persuadait. Il semblait perdu dans un de ces moments de réflexion où il se plongeait entièrement, oubliant jusqu'à leur présence. Machi aimait bien le taquiner dans ces moments-là, quand la bande était en effectif restreint et que leur mission était close.

« Où es-tu Danchou ? »

Et il sursautait, la regardait d'un air étonné, et affirmait avec la dernière mauvaise foi qu'il était parfaitement attentif. C'était une des très rares occasions où il avait un comportement de gamin pris en faute, et Machi adorait cela.

Elle empila les cartes avec soin à côté de lui, arrangea ses vêtements, dégagea son front. Elle se pencha sur lui, et souffla à son oreille : « où es-tu Danchou? » mais il ne sursauta pas, ne la regarda pas, et Machi vit qu'une colonne de fourmis commençait à lui envahir l'oreille.

Alors elle pleura, longuement, sans retenue, elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, comme elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire si Nobunaga avait été là, si qui que ce soit avait été là, comme elle n'avait pas pu pleurer à la mort de Uvoguine, de Pakunoda, et de tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu, elle les pleura ce jour-là.

Ses blessures la faisaient horriblement souffrir, mais elle parvint à entasser des pierres plates dont elle recouvrit le corps. Le soleil se couchait quand elle eut fini. Les pierres n'étaient pas très stables, alors Machi les enlaça de fil de nen. Contre les rayons du soleil, cela brillait comme une toile d'araignée.

Elle rebroussa chemin et retrouva Nobunaga. Il avait un pied dans le plâtre et une entorse à l'épaule. Il faudrait voler une voiture, il ne pouvait pas rentrer à pied dans cet état.

« J'ai appelé Sharnalk. Ils ont réglé le problème à l'Étoile.

— Ha.

Ils avaient une planque dans le coin, mais elle n'était pas confortable. Machi avait besoin de repos. D'un vrai lit. Et d'être seule.

— Feitan est notre nouveau chef. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— C'est bien. Il sera bien.

Machi força la serrure d'une voiture avec une épingle et aida Nobunaga à s'y installer.

— Ce n'est que temporaire, bien sûr. En attendant le boss.

— Bien sûr.

Machi s'installa derrière le volant.

— Et toi, ta filature ? Ca a donné quelque chose ?

Machi claqua la portière.

— Non. »

Elle garda le secret toute sa vie.

Elle se savait forte, physiquement et mentalement. Elle pensait pouvoir gérer cela. Même quand la troupe partit en mission sur une île lointaine, sur un indice, sur un espoir, sur une vague description d'un type avec un tatouage sur le front, elle ne dit rien. Au début l'idée de la vengeance la maintenait debout. Elle sentait une petite boule de rage portée au rouge quelque part dans sa poitrine. C'était la seule chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une masse de chair morte autour d'une envie de vengeance. Quand elle apprit que le clown avait été tué, par un certain Ging Freecss dont il aurait menacé le fils, la chaleur s'éteignit, et tout le reste en elle. Elle n'en éprouva pas de regret. Les choses lui furent plus faciles. Le monde lui paraissait loin, les sons lui parvenaient à travers un écran d'ouate. Machi avait toujours été franche et directe, et elle découvrait qu'il lui était devenu très facile de mentir.

Sharnalk fut le suivant à mourir. Elle en éprouva quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chagrin, parce qu'il était si jeune, et sa capacité était si utile. Quand Feitan murmura sous son col « qu'est-ce que je vais dire au boss » elle le rassura. Il comprendrait, et puis Sharnalk était mort suite à son insubordination, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui. Après tout, le boss était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'ils étaient une belle bande de têtes de mule. Feitan la remercia. Machi remarqua que même lui, leur chef, appelait toujours Chrollo « le boss ». Jusqu'à la fin, pour tous, le boss restera Chrollo.

Machi se demandait d'où elle tirait tant de calme, cette voix qui ne tremblait pas, qui prononçait le nom de Chrollo avec tant d'assurance. Elle n'aimait pas trop être devenue la confidente de Feitan. Elle avait peur de craquer. Elle ne savait pas que Feitan se rapprochait d'elle car il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était de plus en plus silencieuse, en retrait, son intuition semblait être émoussée et surtout, elle se blessait tout le temps. Elle avait perdu de sa combativité. C'était dangereux. Feitan changea les binômes. Il plaça Machi avec Franklin. Il était naturellement protecteur, et il avait l'habitude, avec Shizuku, des partenaires qui se laissait déconcentrer. Il plaça Nobunaga avec Shizuku et elle mourut. Ce fut le premier échec de Feitan. Ce fut un coup dur pour lui. Ce fut un coup encore plus dur pour Machi.

Ainsi, six ans après qu'elle eut retrouvé Chrollo, quatre ans après la mort de Sharnalk et huit mois après la mort de Shizuku, quand elle se retrouva seule face à la l'homme à la chaîne, quand elle contempla les yeux écarlates et cette haine qu'elle savait reconnaître sans plus la ressentir, quand elle sentit sur sa chair la morsure froide des maillons, elle pensa à Pakunoda, à la dernière pensée qu'elle leur avait transmise, « que je sois la dernière à partir » et elle pensa, pardon Paku, pardon, mais je suis tellement fatiguée, je crois que je suis enterrée quelque part dans une forêt, sous des pierres plates et des fils qui font comme une toile d'araignée, et tu sais, j'avais une cabane à l'Étoile Filante, c'était une petite chose branlante qui laissait passer tous les vents, il fallait que je la répare tout le temps, et je crois qu'au monde je n'ai rien plus aimé que cette cabane, et elle a disparu, emportée par une tempête, elle m'attend là où vont les choses qui n'existent plus, pardon Paku, mais je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Toutes les bandes ont leurs moments de tristesse. Machi les avait tous traversé, avait toujours été là pour soutenir les autres. Ce jour-là, elle ne fut pas là, elle ne vit pas les larmes, elle ne vit pas la colère de Nobunaga, elle ne vit pas Feitan qui cachait son visage encore plus profondément dans son col, elle ne vit pas la pelote d'aiguilles déposée sur sa tombe par le nouveau membre, une chimère à forme de langouste, qui la connaissait à peine mais qui l'aimait bien.

Toutes les bandes ont leurs moments de joie. Machi ne fut pas là quand Kurapika fut traqué dans sa tanière, et capturé. Elle ne vit pas l'habileté de Feitan qui lui arracha les yeux encore vivant, et qui le fit marcher, aveugle, sur les bocaux si difficilement acquis, les brisant et écrasant les yeux de ses compagnons.

Toutes les bandes ont leur histoire. Il y eut d'autres morts à pleurer, il y eut d'autres arrivants à accueillir. Mais ils restèrent douze, toujours. A chaque nouvelle arrivée, Feitan leur racontait l'histoire de Chrollo, le véritable chef de la Brigade, et du jour où il reviendrait prendre sa place légitime.

Feitan vécut longtemps. Il dirigea la Brigade Fantôme pendant trente huit ans. Il fut le dernier de la bande d'origine à mourir. Il vivait pour attendre.

Killua Zoldyck était formel. Il était le seul au monde assez rapide pour tuer Feitan. Il témoigna qu'il avait dans le regard une absence, une obscurité, qui observait autre chose que ce qu'il voyait. Killua en avait été troublé. Feitan perdait. Feitan mourait. Et alors que Killua tenait dans sa main son cœur encore battant, alors que Feitan chancelait, refusant de tomber, il vit dans son regard une attention, portée plus loin que sa propre mort. Jusqu'à l'ultime seconde, Feitan attendit quelqu'un.

Bientôt il ne resta plus aucun membre qui avait pu voir Chrollo une fois dans sa vie. Personne ne pouvait le décrire autrement que par ce qu'il en avait entendu. Il était l'homme à la croix renversée, l'homme au front tatoué, l'homme qui allait revenir. L'araignée vivait. L'histoire aussi. Chaque chef la racontait à chaque nouvel arrivant, et les membres se la racontaient entre eux. Certains y croyaient, d'autres un peu moins. Certains disaient qu'il était sans doute quelque part, ce Chrollo, mais qu'il était prisonnier, coincé, caché. D'autres disaient qu'il les avait oublié. D'autres encore affirmaient avec bravade que ce n'était qu'une histoire, que c'était inventé, mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. Personne ne pensait jamais qu'il était mort. C'était impossible. Le véritable chef de la Brigade ne pouvait mourir.

Les années passèrent. Des décennies se succédèrent. L'origine de l'histoire se perdit, devint une légende, et était toujours racontée. La brigade évolua. Elle devint puissante. Elle devint une force politique, un moyen de pression sur les gouvernements, elle annihila toute mafia, fit reconnaître l'existence de l'Étoile Filante, et devint son protecteur. Ils ne changèrent pas le monde, mais ils changèrent des choses. Ils restèrent douze. Et tous ceux qui les ont croisés, tout ceux qui ont eu la chance de leur parler, d'être leur alliés, de ne pas être tués, ont remarqué chez eux, dans leurs gestes, dans leurs mots, dans leurs regards, qu'ils attendent toujours.


End file.
